warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
FrostClan
''FrostClan; This Clan is owned by Leia/Darth Luna. Allegiances; Leader; Tabbystar - Pretty, quiet, wise, a strong leader, long-limbed, dark ginger tabby she-cat with paler ginger tabby, light reddish-ginger tabby, fiery reddish-ginger tabby and golden-ginger tabby splotches scattered through her pelt, and green eyes with speckles of baby blue in them. (Leia) ''Apprentice; Shatteredpaw ''Deputy; Cocoafrost - Beautiful, gorgeous, attractive, agile, swift, nimble, stealthy, clever, loyal, strong, fierce, very competitive, powerful, determined, sassy, defensive, high-strung, leader-like, bossy, take-charge, prickly (in terms of personality, not her pelt), stubborn, determined dark brown tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes. (Holly) Medicine Cat; Veraicicle - Undersized, underestimated, weak, gentle, soft-spoken, fluffy, short-haired, dreamy, long-limbed, soft-furred, caring, loyal, pale silvery-gray tabby she-cat with scattered patches of cream and white, a few pale green, moss-stained patches, and sharp, alert, pale green eyes. She has a speech disorder, and finds it difficult to form sentences. (Leia) Warriors; Alderleaf - Protective, motherly, smart, dark brown she-cat with flecks of dark gray, light brown, blue-gray, dark golden, dark orange, dark ginger and dark red-brown on her pelt and leaf green eyes with flecks of pale orange in them. Longfang's mate. Birchfang, Oakbranch and Cedartail's mother. (Leia) Longfang - Handsome, good-natured, loyal, swift, likeable, charming, pale brown tom with streaks of dark brown, black, white, golden-brown, and dark gray on his pelt, and dark amber eyes with flecks of dark brown in them. Alderleaf's mate. Birchfang, Cedartail, and Oakbranch's father. (Leia) Bronzeclaw - Determined, ambitious, very loyal, strong-willed, bronze-colored tabby tom with scattered mottled patches and pure black eyes. Cloudwish's mate. (Leia) Olivedapple - Beautiful, wise, calm, skilled, dark tortoiseshell and pale brown she-cat with olive green eyes flecked with dark brown near her pupils. (Leia) Lunarsplash - Slender, cold, slightly emotionless, handsome, long-limbed, muscular, broad-shouldered, fluffy, long-haired, slightly small, loyal, black, white, and blue-gray tabby tom with large gray paws, soft, ruffled fur, especially around his head, two scars, forming a X, on the bridge of his muzzle, and sharp, alert, observant, glowing silvery-yellow eyes. Scarrain's mate. (Leia) Scarrain - Battle-scarred, intrepid, bold, slightly rash, hot-headed, fluffy, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, temperamental, loyal, cocky, aggressive, bluish-silver she-cat with lighter and darker speckles and flecks like rain, a few streaks of silver in her fur, multiple scars crisscrossing her pelt, and big, bright blue eyes. Mother of Starpaw, Iciclepaw, Midnightpaw, Splashpaw, and Shatteredpaw. Lunarsplash's mate. (Leia) Flamethorn - Fluffy, obedient, yet cocky and rather loud-mouthed, pale ginger tabby tom with white toes, tail tip, underbelly, throat, and chest, darker ginger stripes scattered through his pelt, and reddish-brown eyes with streaks of amber in them. (Leia) ''Apprentice; Midnightpaw Greenblaze - Strong, loyal, intrepid, defensive, brave, long-limbed, muscular, large-boned, temperamental, aggressive, slightly cocky, intense, ginger and pale green moss-stained tabby tom with long claws, long teeth, a long, fluffy tail with a pale gingery-yellow tip, and intense, bright orange eyes with faint flecks of green in them. (Leia) Apprentice; Iciclepaw Birchfang - Handsome, cocky, aggressive, often bossy, overconfident brown tom with streaks of dark gray, light brown, dark ginger, and black on his pelt, flecks of white inside the streaks, and leaf-green eyes with flecks of dark brown in them. Oakbranch and Cedartail's brother. Longfang and Alderleaf's son. He often acts as if he is the leader of his siblings. (Leia) Apprentice; Starpaw Cedartail - Quiet, wise, strong, gentle, dark brown tom with streaks of dark ginger, golden-brown, white, and black on his pelt, and dark brown eyes with flecks of pale greenish-orange in them. Alderleaf and Longfang's son. Birchfang and Oakbranch's brother. (Leia) Stormfoot - Handsome, smart, slightly shy, talented, modest, kind, bright silver tom with black tips to all of his fur, dark gray paws, a black tail tip, and bright, seemingly glowing, radiant blue-green eyes. (Leia) Blackleap - Muscular, fluffy, caring, generous, yet fierce and mean when he's in battle, gentle, long-haired, black tom with long, sharp claws, and bright, soft, handsome amber eyes. (Leia) Apprentice; Dreampaw Gingerwind - Fluffy, silky-furred, energetic, bubbly, sweet, optimistic, bright ginger she-cat with long claws, and bright, intense yellow-orange eyes. (Leia) Swiftfox - Handsome, grumpy, swift, gruff, yet kinder once he's warmed up to, black and white tom with speckles of dark brown scattered through his pelt, and dark amber eyes with ripples of yellow in them. Specklecloud's son. Crescentkit's brother. (Leia) Driftingsnow - Quiet, thoughtful, observant, perceptive, noticing, intelligent, aware, cautious, soft, alert, sharp-eyed, vigilant, attentive, patient pale gray tom with white dapples, like falling snow, white toes, ears, and tail-tip. He has gentle pale blue eyes. (Holly) Wildfeather - Pushy, aggressive, cocky, arrogant, bully-like, handsome, conceited, overconfident, massive, muscular, tough, hostile, rude, obnoxious, pushy, protective, fierce, brave dark brown tom with tan, ginger, black, yellow, and honey-colored dapples throughout his pelt, and ice-blue eyes. Brother to Heartmoon. (Hol) Heartmoon - Arrogant, rude, gossipy, dramatic, inconsiderate, selfish, self-centered, bossy, insolent, sassy, brazen, unapologetic pale pink she-cat with dark pink heart shaped markings on her pelt, and ice-blue eyes. A diva and a brat. Sister to Wildfeather. (Holly) Flakeflower - Flakey, unreliable, irresponsible, energetic, reckless, unpredictable, pretty, kind, free-spirited, lively, energetic, pushy cream-colored she-cat with honey-colored amber eyes flecked with brown. (Holly) ''Apprentices; Starpaw - Serene, slightly undersized, fluffy, long-haired, silky-furred, clever, intelligent, calculating, calm, imaginative, witty, charming, black, white, silver, and blueish-silver she-cat with star-shaped patches, long claws, a fluffy, bushy, plumy, sweeping tail, and bright, calm, gentle, observant, intelligent, luminous, silvery-yellow eyes. She has catatonic schizophrenia, but it doesn't really develop until she's older. Scarrain and Lunarsplash's daughter. Iciclepaw, Midnightpaw, Splashpaw, and Shatteredpaw's sister. (Leia) Iciclepaw - Shy, reclusive, tiny, fluffy, short-haired, sleek, glossy, silky-furred, gentle, long-limbed, weak, luminous, blueish-white and white tabby she-cat with gray paws, soft fur, and pale, luminous, bright, sparkling, gentle silver eyes. Scarrain and Lunarsplash's daughter. Starkit, Midnightpaw, Splashpaw, and Shatteredpaw's sister. (Leia) Midnightpaw - Curious, easily fascinated, short-haired, witty, slightly temperamental, strong, sleek, moody, long-limbed, blueish-black tom with white flecks like stars, large, pointed, slightly tufted ears, and bright, glowing, curious, radiant green eyes. Scarrain and Lunarsplash's son. Starpaw, Iciclepaw, Splashpaw, and Shatteredpaw's brother. (Leia) Shatteredpaw - Kind, intelligent, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, long-limbed, gentle, alert, observant, watchful, protective, white tom with a streak of black down his spine, soft, fluffy fur, long claws, long teeth, a long, fluffy, sweeping plume of a tail, and piercing, sharp, calm, bright, gentle, kind, observant ice-blue eyes. Scarrain and Lunarsplash's son. Starpaw, Iciclepaw, Midnightpaw, and Splashpaw's brother. (Leia) Dreampaw - Beautiful, attractive, irresistible, striking, elegant, sophisticated, proper, mature, poised, refined, dignified, regal, majestic, lovely, enchanting, charming, sleek, smooth, silky, glossy-furred, sparkling, shimmering white she-cat with mystical, gorgeous purple eyes. (Holly) Whirlpaw- Tall, cold-hearted towards strangers, strict, hard worker, loyal, grateful, careful, friendly towards clan, light grey she-cat with pink nose and blue eyes. Has fawn-colored fur (light hazel fur) around the tail and ears. Also loves the water. (Wisteria) Queens; Specklecloud - Timid, shy, quiet, gentle, white she-cat with speckles of peach-color, cream, silver, dark gray, dark brown, light brown, and ambery-brown on her pelt, and light blue eyes with yellow ripples in them. Helps queens with their kits, and currently fostering Moonkit. Swiftfox and Crescentkit's mother. (Leia) Robinbriar - Aggressive, ambitious, yet nice to kits, pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and throat, dark brown paws, tail tip, the underside of her tail, and ear tips, and pale yellow eyes with ripples of pale pink in them. Raggedwolf's mate. Mother of Raggedwolf's kits, named Flutterkit, Claritykit, Cinderkit, and Mothkit. (Leia) Kits; Moonkit - Shy, quiet, gentle, intelligent, timid, peaceful, fragile, whispery, calm, caring, loving, long-furred, wispy, neat, graceful, soft, well-kept silver tabby she-cat with knowing, sightless pale-blue eyes. Always offers wise advice, and prefers to avoid drama. 4 moons old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Leia) Claritykit - Intelligent, somewhat hyper, generous, ambitious, determined, happy, kind, dark brown and white she-cat with a soft muzzle, a bright pink nose, a solid, fluffy, dark brown tail, and pale pinkish-amber eyes. Raggedwolf and Robinbriar's daughter. Flutterkit, Cinderkit, and Mothkit's sister. 0 moons old. (Leia) Cinderkit - Sweet, bouncy, slightly hyper, bubbly, friendly, talkative, generous, determined, light gray she-cat with sleek, long, dense, soft fur, a long, slightly darker gray tail, and soft, wide, pale yellow eyes. Raggedwolf and Robinbriar's daughter. Flutterkit, Claritykit, and Mothkit's sister. 0 moons old. (Leia) Shrewkit - Jumpity, fearful, worrisome, skittish, reserved, quiet, helpful, kind, sensitive, loving, considerate, rule-abiding, goody-goody, suspicious light brown tom with nervous pale green eyes and white paws/tail tip. 3 moons old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Leia) Stonekit - Silent, mature, extremely intelligent, thoughtful, imaginative, creative, handy, helpful, sturdy, bristly-furred, hard-to-approach white tom with light brown paws and muzzle, a gray underbelly, and a brown tail-tip. He has intense green eyes. Deaf. 5 moons old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Leia) Rainbowkit - Hyper, random, funny, crazy, speedy, excitable, easily impressed, bubbly, bouncy, impulsive, messy, playful, voracious, determined, talented rainbow-colored she-cat with bright, impatient cyan eyes and black paws. She has large white wings. Supportive best friend of Softkit. 4 moons old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Leia) Softkit - Insecure, shy, self-conscious, good, kind, loving, caring, sweet, fluffy, soft-furred, very pale, almost white, silver she-cat with a silver muzzle and tail, as well as silver wings. She has gentle blue eyes and has a crippled foreleg. Her tail is bent slightly in the middle. Was teased at a young age. 3 moons old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Leia) Cottonkit - Small, nimble, jumpity, swift, fast, agile, hoppity, skittish, adorable, cute, short-furred, rabbit-brown tom with a fluffy, white, egg-sized tail, like a fluff of cotton, and large, fluffy ears with white insides. His eyes are dark blue, almost black. Injected with the DNA of a rabbit. When scared, he freezes up. 2 moons old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Leia) Glorykit - Large, slender, lithe, swift, quick, agile, clever, intelligent, inventive, particular, attractive, seductive, beautiful, manipulative, metallic golden-bronze she-cat with large golden eyes and giant bronze wings. Notices and thinks of things nobody else does. Has unique powers. 1 moon old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Leia) Spiritkit - Mystical, quiet, spiritual, mysterious, secretive, wise dark lavender tom with shimmering yellow eyes, paws, and tail-tip. Can see into both the future and the past, and can make deep spiritual connections with anyone's soul, seeing exactly what type of cat they are, and their past/future. Can also see ghosts. 2 moons old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Leia) Diamondkit - Strikingly beautiful, glossy, sparkling, glittery, short-haired, thick-pelted, sleek, smooth, cynical, slightly snobbish, stuck-up, pretty, white she-cat with a few silvery-white, blueish-white and pinkish-white tufts of fur scattered randomly throughout her pelt, and dazzling, beautiful, bright, shimmering blue eyes flecked with pale silver. Came from Tabby Kit Adoption. 3 moons old. (Holly) Rufflekit - Sleek, glossy, silky-furred, sparkling, vain, conceited, haughty, often insensitive, self-centered, generally mean, bossy, demanding, dappled black she-cat with silver and white dapples that virtually twinkle, similar to starts on the night sky, and shimmering, pale blueish-lavender eyes flecked with cyan. Bisexual. Injected with moonflower DNA, and has powers over the moon, moonlight, and the night. 5 moons old. Came from Tabby Kit Adoption. (Holly) Nightkit - Helpful, kind, small, fluffy, short-legged, soft-furred, extremely curious, somewhat regarded as naive, black and white bigender kit (mostly regarded as and was born as a tom) with one black forepaw, small, tufted ears, one white ear, a white face with a black patch over his left eye, and a long white tail with a black tip. He has round, sharp, emotional, easy-to-read, soft blue eyes with a section of pink in each. (Called sectoral heterochromia). He has the power to sense the physical, mental, and emotional pain of others. 1 moon old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Leia) Elders; None yet. Former Members; Poppytuft - Tortoiseshell tom. It is unknown what happened to him. Tawnyfang's mate. Father to Lilackit, Violetkit and Darkkit. (Vi) Dawnpaw - Cream she-cat. It is unknown what happened to her. (Vi) Tawnyfang - Ginger she-cat with tawny-brown speckles, and green eyes. It is unknown what happened to her. Mother to Poppytuft's kits, Lilackit, Darkkit and Violetkit. Poppytuft's mate. (Vi) Crescentkit - Pretty, talkative, wise, loving, white she-cat with speckles of black, dark brown, peach colored, dark gray, silver and cream scattered through her pelt, an ambery-brown patch on her haunch shaped like a crescent moon and light blue eyes with tiny speckles of aquamarine blue near her pupils. 5 moons old. It is unknown what happened to her. Swiftfox's sister. Specklecloud's daughter. (Vi) Violetkit - Purple-gray she-cat. It is unknown what happened to her. Poppytuft and Tawnyfang's daughter. Lilackit and Darkkit's sister. (Vi) Darkkit - Dark brown tom. It is unknown what happened to him. Tawnyfang and Poppytuft's son. Violetkit and Lilackit's brother. (Vi) Lilackit - Tortoiseshell she-cat. It is unknown what happened to her. Poppytuft and Tawnyfang's daughter. Darkkit and Violetkit's sister. (Vi) Opalwing - Slender, quiet, smart, gentle, knowing, white she-cat with small speckles of purplish-silver, purplish-white, pale blueish-gray, and black on her pelt, and clear, pupil-less, blind sky blue eyes. Cloudwish's sister. Died from greencough after insisting that it was just a cold. (Leia) Rowanthorn - Handsome, pale ginger tabby tom with dark brown, pale brown, black, white, and dark ginger-brown tabby patches scattered through his pelt, and deep, dark orange eyes with neon yellow and neon brown flecks in them. Sandflower's mate. Died from greencough. (Leia) Splashpaw - Large, sturdy, intrepid, bold, cocky, brave, witty, clever, mischievous, muscular, fluffy, long-haired, pale blue-gray and white tabby tom with a long, fluffy black tail, and intense, pale, sharp, bright, glowing, water-blue eyes. Scarrain and Lunarsplash's son. Starpaw, Iciclepaw, Midnightpaw, and Shatteredpaw's brother. Refused treatment for his whitecough, which turned into greencough and killed him. (Leia) Cloudwish - Pretty, bubbly, carefree, happy, slender, white she-cat with cloud shaped splotches of pale blueish-gray, purplish-gray, and pale gray on her pelt, speckles of black inside of the splotches, and sky blue eyes with speckles of neon purple in them. Bronzeclaw's mate. Died from greencough. (Leia) Oakbranch - Playful, a bit of an airhead, funny, fluffy, pale brown tom with flecks of white, golden-brown, dark gray, black, and reddish-brown on his pelt, and dark amber eyes with flecks of pale orange in them. Alderleaf and Longfang's son. Cedartail and Birchfang's brother. Died from greencough. (Leia) Raggedwolf - Wolf-like, ragged, independent, cocky, loud-mouthed, yet calm, kind, a peacemaker, dark brown tom with gray streaks on his pelt, light gray paws, underbelly, throat, chest, the underside of his tail, and muzzle, and fiery amber eyes with flecks of neon red in them. Robinbriar's mate. Flutterkit, Claritykit, Cinderkit, and Mothkit's father. Died from greencough. (Leia) Flutterkit - Very shy, fluffy, long-haired, quiet, soft-spoken, kind, calm, dark brown and light gray tabby she-cat with a white tail, soft, fluffy white paws, and pale, soft, gentle, kind, calm yellow eyes with thin ripples of neon red in them. Raggedwolf and Robinbriar's daughter. Claritykit, Cinderkit, and Mothkit's sister. Died from greencough. (Leia) Mothkit - Independent, calm, kind, a peacemaker, gentle, fluffy, long-haired, pale brown and white she-cat with light gray paws, a soft, white underbelly, and clear, soft, gentle, yet fiery, bright amber eyes with flecks of pink in them. Raggedwolf and Robinbriar's daughter. Flutterkit, Claritykit, and Cinderkit's sister. Died from greencough. (Leia) Sandflower - Pretty, happy, skilled, a natural leader, mottled sand-colored, pale brown, golden-brown, dark brown, and sandy ginger-cream she-cat with pale green eyes and flower-shaped flecks of dark orange in them. Rowanthorn's mate, and was expecting his kits. Died from greencough. (Leia) RPG; Archives; Archive 1 Normal Clan Life; Leaf-bare was tough for FrostClan, especially with the recent greencough epidemic that had swept through the Clan. It had started with Opalwing insisting that she had a simple cold, though she knew otherwise. She had known her time to join StarClan was quickly approaching, and she decided to not even bother curing herself--a mistake that she and the Clan would learn the hard way. Cloudwish, Rowanthorn, and Splashpaw were the next ones to catch greencough, and Splashpaw refused to be treated, as he thought it would just go away. He eventually got Midnightpaw sick, who got Raggedwolf sick, who got a heavily-pregnant Robinbriar sick. Meanwhile, Rowanthorn got Sandflower, Cedartail, and Oakbranch sick, while Cloudwish got Bronzeclaw and Olivedapple sick. Even Tabbystar ended up catching the disease and lost a life to it. In the end, Opalwing, Cloudwish, Rowanthorn, Splashpaw, Raggedwolf, and Oakbranch all died, and the deaths unfortunately didn't stop there. Robinbriar began kitting while she was sick, and all four of her she-kits caught greencough from her. Veraicicle managed to isolate the five of them, but could do nothing as Flutterkit and Mothkit quickly joined their father in StarClan. She was luckily able to save Robinbriar, Claritykit, and Cinderkit alongside Midnightpaw, Cedartail, Bronzeclaw, Olivedapple, and Tabbystar. But this morning, after Sandflower had been told she was expecting Rowanthorn's kits the previous evening, the mottled she-cat was found dead in her isolated nest. Tabbystar has been fervently searching for a new deputy since Sandflower's body was discovered. 01:20, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Slight BC) After an uneasy morning, Tabbystar came to a decision and leapt onto the Long Branch, yowling, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Long Branch for a Clan meeting!" Once the Clan was gathered around her, she began, "I say these words before the body of Sandflower, so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice. Cocoafrost will be the new deputy of FrostClan!" 21:19, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- (BCish) Cocoafrost lifted her chin proudly, hearing her clanmates cheer her on-Well, many of them, anyways-and silently swore to herself that she would be the best deputy these cats had ever seen. Diamondkit looked around at the other kits, nervous in spite of herself. I am a psycho. What's your excuse? 21:44, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- As they cheered, Softkit snuggled close to Rainbowkit, who had unfolded one of her wings to shield the younger kit, something they had been doing since they became friends. Meanwhile, Starpaw, Iciclepaw, Midnightpaw, and Shatteredpaw clustered together near the side of the crowd while they cheered. Splashpaw's death had shaken them all, and the remaining four siblings hated to be separated from each other for very long. 02:18, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dreampaw glanced towards the other apprentices, her beautiful purple eyes roaming over them. ''I'd better introduce myself. She thought to herself, and padded over to them, her tail sweeping gracefully from side to side. --I am a psycho. What's your excuse? 03:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shatteredpaw was the first to notice Dreampaw padding over to them. "Hi," he mewed, smiling slightly. "I'm Shatteredpaw, and these are my siblings Starpaw, Iciclepaw, and Midnightpaw. What's your name?" 23:52, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dreampaw smiled winningly. "I'm Dreampaw. Nice to meet you all." She looked at them all, her purple eyes shimmering in the sunlight. I am a psycho. What's your excuse? 00:01, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sensing Diamondkit's nervousness, Nightkit padded over to her. "Something wrong?" he asked gently, concern in his eyes. 00:09, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit sighed. "I don't know anyone, so I don't have anyone to play with." I am a psycho. What's your excuse? 01:52, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well," Nightkit began, "that's not true anymore. I'm Nightkit. What's your name?" 02:08, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit perked up. "My name is Diamondkit. Let's be friends!" --I am a psycho. What's your excuse? 12:30, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Nightkit happily nods. 21:56, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG _______________________________________________________________________________________Category:Clan Whirlkit poked her head out of the nursery's entrance, feeling rather curious about the camp. The she-kit explored around Frost Clan... Her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a small twig laying on the ground. Pretending it was an unknown warrior from another clan, she crouched low and slowly made her way towards it. Once close enough, she pounced on the twig, snapping it on half because of her weight. She hissed at it and wandered off aimlessly. ~~~~Category:Clans owned by Luna